Waterloo Road Scarlett Term
by alexgeorgedryburgh
Summary: Watch how Waterloo road Gets A new Head Teacher Scarlett Jones aged 24
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett Jones Arrived at Waterloo road, "Hello Everyone My Name is Ms Jones The Head Teacher of Waterloo road" said Scarlett,**

**Everyone headed Back to Their class,**

**Simon Lowley entered The Head Teacher's Office to see Scarlett, "Scarlet I Am Your Deputy head Welcome to Waterloo road" said Simon Lowsley,**

**Scarlett was The Head Teacher of Waterloo road because Simon Lowsley could not cope being the Acting Head After Christine Mulgrew left him in charge.**

**"Hello Simon now All teachers Must report to me as I will Choose who to keep and who to fire" said Scarlett Jones,**

**Simon Lowsley Left the head office and told all the teachers**


	2. Chapter 2

Sue Lowsley (Simon Lowsley's Wife) went to the Head Teacher's Office, "Hello Mrs Lowsley please Tell me what Happens in Your lessons" said Scarlett Jones,

**" Well Ms Jones The Children do Laugh and Joke around with me but that is it Nothing more then A joking around" said Sue Lowsley.**

**Scarlett Jones Looked at The Teacher file named 'Sue Spark/Lowsley'.**

**"It says here Mrs Lowsley that You have had Problems in your class and Deputy Head Your Husband Simon Lowsley had to deal with you Is This Right" said Scarlett Jones.**

**Sue Lowsley was Getting worried that Scarlett would fire her,**

**"Yeah it is True but That is all in the past Lets Move on Ms Jones Please!" Begged Sue Lowsley.**

**Scarlett wrote out a Form, "Here Your Fired As of today and On your way out sent Simon In Thank You goodbye Simon Lowsley" said Scarlett Jones.**

**Scarlett Jones Took out another Fire Form at The ready as Simon Lowsley entered her office, "Simon Lowsley Your wife has been sent Home for Not coping because i do not think she is Fit to be a Teacher" said Scarlett Jones Simon Lowsley Got cross and walked out of Waterloo road's Gates.**

**"Goodbye Scarlett You Know what You Are the Worst Head Teacher ever I am Leaving Now" said Simon Lowsley.**

**Sue Lowsley got a phone call Scarlett Allowed Sue Lowsley back To teaching at Waterloo road**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett Jones Arrived at Waterloo road for her last day, "Hello Everyone as You know today is Friday and My Last day as Head Teacher so I am Leaving My Job to Sue Lowsley So enjoy and Any Problems today bring them to me" said Scarlett Jones.**

**The Head's Office**

**Scarlett Jones Heard a Knock at The door, "Hello Ms Jones We have a Few Problems with your Leaving meeting with the Pupils and Teachers one of the Pupils keep on sending Texts and Making You a Fake Facebook Account" said PA Sonya**

**Scarlett Jones was Cross with this she went to the cooler, It was Lola (A new Pupil) who sent the Fake Facebook Account "How could You do this Lola on Your First day" said Scarlett Jones.**

**Scarlett Jones Was shocked that Lola did this, "I was Just Joking around everyone Hates Me for doing this I only did it so Everyone could Like me for once" said Lola almost Crying.**

**Scarlett Jones Hugged Lola and Took her to the Head's Office to cool down.**

**"Lola I have to go to my meeting with the Pupils I will have to tell Mrs Lowsley about this And she will sort out a way to help you Lola you Must be stressed " said Scarlett Jones**


	4. Chapter 4

Sue Lowsley **Arrived in a pink Jacket "Hello Everyone as You Know Scarlett Left Waterloo road and Now I am The Acting Head Teacher so Today I will have to deal with Lola's Problems " Said Sue Lowsley.**

**Lola went to The Head Teacher office "Hello When Can I go To see Mrs Lowsley?" asked Lola, The School PA Sonya Took a Look at The times That The Head Teacher of Waterloo road (Sue Lowsley) is Not busy "Yes You Can go in now Mrs Lowsley is waiting for you" replied Sonya.**

**Lola went in and took a seat, "Lola You do understand That What you did to Ms Jones Made Her feel bad about it she trusted you and You Let her down so This will be going on your file and You will take 9 weeks off" said Sue Lowsley.**

**"OK I Understand Mrs Lowsley What I did was wrong and Not nice so I will Take 9 weeks off and then I will be back" said Lola.**

**"Mrs Lowsley There is Simon Lowsley here to see You" said Sonya The School PA .**

**Simon Entered the room, "Sue You and Me are Going on Holiday Now That You have proved That You can be the Head Teacher of this school You can come on Holiday With me at the end of today and There is a Surprise waiting for you in the Staffroom" said Simon Lowsley**

**"Hello Sue" Said Vix Spark (Sue Lowsley's sister) she had been away for 14 weeks and 15 days, **

**Sue Lowsley Hugged Her, "Right its Time for me to Go on Holiday Vix Will be Acting Head Teacher until I return" said Sue Lowsley**

**Sue went into Simon Lowsley's Car and They Drove off.**

**Vix's First Day as A Just-For-Today Head Teacher**

**It was Vix's First day as Acting Head for the Day, "Hello everyone as You Know Mrs Lowsley has Gone to New York for The week with Mr Lowsley so I will be Acting Head Teacher so Enjoy the Last day of the term" said Vix Spark.**

**Sonya (School PA) Was reading a Post Card that was Addressed to Vix **

**"Here Ms Spark its for you from your sister and It is sad" said Sonya (School PA)**

**It said on the Post Card : Dear Sister Vix I bet you are Loving being Head Teacher of A school of 700 Pupils Its Like one big Family Now me and Simon have come to A choice we are Going to be staying here for good and We have spoke to Dad about You being Official Head Teacher so Dad said yes and You Better Buy some more headship Clothing because Guess what sister Your The Official Head Teacher of Waterloo road**

**From Sue Lowsley.**

**"Sonya Get Mrs Mulgrew's Phone Number" Ordered Vix spark, Sonya Called Christine Mulgrew (Mrs Mulgrew) Up and Passed the Phone to Vix,**

**Vix Printed a sign up And she throw the Scarlett Jones Head Teacher name Plate in the Bin, 'HEAD TEACHER: Ms ' It said On the Door of the Head Teacher's Office, "Christine You will be returning to teaching as of today We need a other Teacher and now I have been Made the Official Head Teacher I will not let anyone Down" said Vix spark.**

**Imogen and Connor returned to Waterloo road To say something to Vix "Ms Spark We will be returning to Waterloo road as of today" said Imogen and Connor.**

**Vix was Happy but she saw someone That Made her Stop Being Head of Waterloo road, **

**Nikki Boston had Returned to Waterloo road "Hello I am Nikki Boston and Now I am Head Teacher Vix has gone And she is never coming back because of My shocking return" said Nikki**

**THE END..**


End file.
